Apariencias
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Pansy Parkinson cree que lo tiene todo claro en la vida: pertenecer a Slytherin, defender la pureza de sangre, apoyar a Lord Voldemort... Pero al final, descubrirá que las apariencias son solo el envase, que por dentro se siente vacía. Y que tendrá que cambiar de vida si quiere ser feliz.
1. Ilusión

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Ella me inspira" del foro "La Madriguera"_

 _¡Hola! Esta vez vengo con algo facilito y corto: una colección de drabbles sobre Pansy Parkinson. Es un personaje que me gusta mucho y que creo que tiene mucho juego, así que he dicho ¿por qué no? Había pensado en emparejarla con Blaise o con Harry (puede que meta algo de Hansy insinuado al final, tho), pero me he dicho "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tiene que girar siempre en torno al amor? ¡No, esta vez no!". Así que no, esta historia irá sobre su vida, sobre sus miedos, sus decisiones._

* * *

 **APARIENCIAS**

* * *

 **I. Ilusión.**

Una sonrisa de suficiencia adorna el rostro de Pansy Parkinson. No le hace falta mirarse en el espejo con marco de plata de su habitación para saber que la adolescencia está obrando verdaderas maravillas con su cuerpo.

Se pasea en ropa interior por su habitación, sacando del armario todos los vestidos que tiene para ver cuál le queda mejor. Es importante que elija el apropiado: sus padres han invitado a los Malfoy a pasar el día en su mansión y su madre le ha _sugerido_ que se arregle más de lo habitual.

Pansy no es tonta: sabe desde hace años que sus padres quieren que atrape a Draco. Es lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que los Malfoy son una de las familias más ricas y puras de Inglaterra. Y Draco es muy guapo, con esos rasgos afilados y esos ojos grises… Vale, puede ser un poco gilipollas a veces, pero ¿qué más da? La lengua de Pansy es tan afilada como la de su amigo, y si se lo propone, puede ser incluso más terrible que él.

Además, Pansy se merece lo mejor. Y Draco Malfoy es el único que cumple sus expectativas en un marido.

Finalmente, descarta un vestido rojo ―ugh, demasiado Gryffindor― y opta por uno negro de tirantes que resalta sus ojos verdes y su piel pálida. Ahora solo tiene que sacar la más encantadora de sus sonrisas y lo demás vendrá solo.

Porque Pansy Parkinson sabe lo que quiere y no piensa parar hasta conseguirlo.


	2. Mentira

_¡Capítulo 2! Esta vez ha salido un poco más largo, pero quería explorar el período en que la escuela está dominada por los Mortífagos._

 _¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia!_

* * *

 **APARIENCIAS**

* * *

 **II. Mentira.**

Su madre siempre le ha advertido que fruncir el ceño hará que le salgan arrugas, pero Pansy no puede evitarlo. Está sentada entre dos estatuas, al lado de las escaleras que conducen a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Son las nueve de la tarde, media hora después del toque de queda. Desde que Snape mató a Dumbledore, Hogwarts funciona de forma distinta; solo los de Slytherin pueden pasearse a sus anchas por el colegio. Y de paso, aprovechan para torturar a algún alumno incauto que se atreve a quebrantar las normas. Por eso está Pansy allí sentada, aburrida hasta más no poder, deseando que la noche siga tan aburrida como hasta ese momento.

Porque la verdad es que ella no quiere castigar a nadie.

Al principio, su mundo estaba claramente definido: estaba ella, su familia y sus amigos, que apoyaban a quien debían y defendían lo correcto, y los demás, que no eran más que traidores y chusma. O eso creía, porque cada vez que ve a Alecto Carrow lanzar crucios sobre los de primero, sus valores se tambalean un poco más.

No entiende qué le pasa. Ninguno de sus amigos parece dudar como ella; todos acatan las órdenes de los profesores con diligencia, hasta se diría que disfrutan. Pansy, en cambio, se despierta por las noches a menudo con los gritos de dolor de los otros estudiantes en su mente.

No, no quiere encontrarse con nadie ese día, pero la suerte no le sonríe.

La puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw se abre ligeramente, y una cabeza rubia se asoma brevemente antes de que un alumno, probablemente de segundo o tercero, aparezca en el pasillo. Desde donde está, Pansy puede verlo, pero él a ella no.

Se encuentra en una encrucijada: puede dejarlo marchar como si nada, pero entonces el chiquillo podría encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos, y Pansy está segura de que ninguno sería tan benevolente como ella.

Con un suspiro, se levanta.

―Alto ―dice con voz autoritaria.

El alumno, que ya tenía un pie en las escaleras, la mira como si de un boggart se tratara. Lanza una mirada rápida hacia abajo, pero decide que es más inteligente no huir de la Princesa de Slytherin.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―pregunta Pansy con voz melosa.

El chico traga saliva con fuerza.

―Ca… Caleb.

Pansy se acerca a él e inclina la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Y sabes qué hora es, Caleb? ―El ravenclaw niega con la cabeza varias veces―. Las nueve, Caleb. ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por estar fuera de tu Torre después del toque de queda?

A esas alturas, el muchacho ya ha empezado a temblar.

―Por favor… No... No me mandes con _ella_ …

Pansy entrecierra los ojos. Puede oler el miedo de Caleb.

―¿A dónde ibas? ―pregunta, cruzándose de brazos.

―Yo… Me he dejado un libro en el patio y…

Pansy chasquea la lengua.

―Deja de tartamudear, por Merlín, me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿No querrás verme nerviosa, verdad? ―El chico niega con la cabeza rápidamente―. Bien, vamos a hacer una cosa: volverás a tu preciosa sala común ahora mismo y te olvidarás del libro. ―Caleb suspira de alivio, pero se tensa cuando Pansy se acerca a su oreja―. Y la próxima vez que te pille escabulléndote, yo misma te llevaré de vuelta a tu habitación, te encerraré con llave… y después le prenderé fuego contigo dentro. ―Se separa unos pasos y le lanza una mirada cargada de ira―. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vete!

El muchacho recorre la distancia hasta su puerta casi volando, y resuelve el acertijo para entrar con una habilidad sorprendente. En diez segundos, Pansy vuelve a estar sola.

Ocupa su lugar entre las estatuas y reza porque no aparezca nadie más. Ya está un poco cansada de aparentar que disfruta siendo una persona horrible.


	3. Liberación

**APARIENCIAS**

* * *

 **III. Liberación.**

Pansy está al final de la mazmorra, sentada en el suelo. Todos sus compañeros de casa están en silencio, esperando.

¿Qué esperan?

Algunos quieren que aparezca una figura de negro y los libere, anunciando que el mundo es suyo.

Otros solo quieren salir de aquel agujero claustrofóbico.

Pansy, en cambio, tiene miedo de poner palabras a su esperanza.

Al final, un buen rato después de que cesara cualquier sonido arriba, la puerta de la celda se abre. Todos los alumnos de Slytherin se miran entre ellos, dubitativos. Como nadie se decide, Pansy se levanta y es la primera en atravesar los barrotes de metal.

Sigue su camino en silencio, sin esperar a nadie, hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Mira a su alrededor: hay cadáveres por todas partes, gente en camillas y otros muchos sentados donde pueden, recuperándose de la batalla.

Y en medio de la sala, el cadáver del que se proclamaba el mago más poderoso del mundo.

Nada en la expresión de Pansy deja denotar la alegría que siente por dentro, pero por primera vez, tal vez en años, puede respirar aliviada.

Aquel es el primer día del resto de su vida.


	4. Paz

_¡Último capítulo! En total, tenemos 1656 palabras exclusivamente sobre Pansy. En esta última parte, nos encontramos a una Pansy mucho más madura y con una conciencia mucho más limpia, algo que me hace muy feliz._

* * *

 **APARIENCIAS**

* * *

 **IV. Paz.**

Pansy solo tiene quince minutos para tomarse su café matutino, pero ese día no tiene tiempo ni a eso: acaban de llegar una docena de personas heridas. Aurores, más concretamente.

Pansy se coordina con sus compañeros para atender a los heridos. Cuando ve a quién le han asignado, vacila momentáneamente, pero la formaron para ayudar, curar y salvar, sin importar de quién se trate.

Cuando se acerca a él, oye sus quejas, pero no le hace caso. Procede a apartarle la camisa e inspeccionar las heridas. Tiene un corte profundo en el hombro que se está volviendo de un color verdoso y varios cortes pequeños alrededor.

―Ya he dicho que estoy bien ―repite Harry Potter.

Pansy se arremanga al tiempo que le dedica una mirada de escepticismo.

―Tu trabajo es salvarnos de los peligros que acechan ahí fuera y el mío determinar que, si no actuamos rápido, se te pudrirá la carne del brazo. Así que perdóname si no te creo, Potter.

El hombre esboza una ligera sonrisa que se convierte en una mueca de dolor cuando Pansy le aplica los ungüentos que combaten la infección. Trabaja en silencio, concentrada, pero sabe que tiene a unos ojos verdes encima que la observan con curiosidad.

Entiende la confusión de Potter; mucha gente que la conoce sigue sin creer que se convirtiera en Medimaga unos años atrás. De hecho, mucha gente que la conoce de antes sigue negándose a que los atienda ella. Pansy lo entiende; no puede cambiar el pasado, ni pretende borrarlo.

Solo hace lo que más la ayuda a vivir en paz consigo misma.

Cuando termina, en el hombro de Potter apenas queda una delgada cicatriz. Con un movimiento de varita, arregla la camisa del hombre. Lo evalúa durante un segundo; ha quedado como nuevo.

―Ya puedes irte ―anuncia. Harry se levanta, mueve un poco el brazo para desentumecerse. Tendría que irse ya, sin embargo, no se mueve―. Adelante, dilo ―añade Pansy con un suspiro.

Potter tiene la misma mirada que lucen todos cuando se preguntan por qué Pansy hace lo que hace.

―Me sorprende… Me sorprende verte aquí, eso es todo. Sabía que trabajabas en San Mungo, pero hasta que no te he visto con mis propios ojos…

Pansy suelta una risita un tanto cínica.

―Es difícil de creer que una zorra como yo pueda hacer algo bueno por el mundo, ¿eh?

―Yo no he dicho eso ―dice él.

―Pero yo sí ―replica Pansy con una sonrisa altanera―. Ya ves, esta ―mira a su alrededor― es mi forma de redimirme. De… pedir perdón.

Harry asiente. Por sus ojos, Pansy diría que la entiende.

―Me alegro.

Silencio.

―Sí, yo también.

Potter se despide con un movimiento de cabeza. Antes de alejarse, dice:

―Nos vemos por aquí, Parkinson.

Pansy enarca una ceja; una sonrisa lucha por abrirse paso en su expresión seria.

―Merlín quiera que no sea así. Por tu bien.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
